


Between My Knees

by Setsuna24



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY smutty two-shot with Akihito acting VERY lewdly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between My Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).



> This is my first time using AO3, I'm actually excited to post here and hope you like my fics.

**Between my knees**  
His home was dark save for the light in his home office where he was currently in the company or a certain photographer. He sat on his leather chair and in between his knees naked kneeled on the hardwood floor was none other than Takaba Akihito.

  
The boy looked at him with glassed longing eyes and he began to free himself of the restrain of his belt and pants. His hands slowly unbuckled the belt, the button and pulled down the zipper of his black trousers. He pulled his hard throbbing cock out of his underwear and mentally gave a sigh of relief from the confinement.  
The boy before him did not move from his kneeling position. Those hazel eyes shone with lust as they were set upon his hardness and a small pink tongue moistened those tempting lips.

  
“Go on” he said

  
The boy moved forward to take the hard flesh into the warm wet cavern of his mouth. He let a groan escape from his mouth as he relished the feel of that suctioning warmth while his hands tangled in the golden hair as he head bobbed up and down.

  
Suck, lick, pump, nip and he was as close to heaven as a man still alive could get. The young photographer gave small moans around his precum leaking cock and the vibrations nearly drove him insane. He fought the urge to slam into that mouth with all his might and concentrated in the feeling of being pleasured so willingly. _‘If only he would be this pliant regularly my life would be so much easier.’_ He thought

Suck, lick, pump, nip, suck up and down the head went and he swore there was no paradise but this. Small hands played with his balls and that golden haired head tilted just enough to suck one into the wet mouth and then the other before moving back to the bulbous head. There that wicked tongue pocked at the slit and licked its circumference before taking him completely in once more as far as he could go and then some. He could feel the pooling heat in his groin and knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

  
That sinful tongue followed the thick vein all the way from the base of his cock to the bundle of nerves just below the head and he was completely engulfed in the sweet heat of Akihito’s mouth again. The boy sucked and bobbed and he could no longer contain himself as he exploded in glorious orgasm filling the wet cavern with his come. Akihito tried to pull away but the larger hands fisted in his blonde hair held him in place and prevented him from taking the leaking hardness out of his mouth.

  
“Swallow”

  
He commanded in an unquestionable order and the feeling of that throat tightening and loosening around him as the blonde swallowed his load was beyond unbelievable. He let go of the young man’s hair and allowed him to breathe. There, on the corner of those rosy lips a couple of drops of his cum made their way down toward Akihito’s chin. The sight of his own release on the boy’s mouth was positively erotic and he could not help hardening once more.

  
“Touch yourself.” He said

  
The blonde sat on the office’s hardwood floor bringing his knees up and opening them wide to give maximum exposure. Soft small hands ran enticingly from the boy’s neck to the peaks on the pale chest circling and pinching them. One hand kept playing with the pink buds while the other traveled down to the leaking erection and began to pomp it tortuously slow. It was the most beguiling of shows as the thumb spread beads of precum around the head making it shine invitingly. Up and down the small fist went and the sweetest of noises filled the small office making the spectator of the most lewd of shows compare it with the singing of angels.

  
Wanton moans and a litany of filthy pleas greeted his ears as the boy brought himself over the edge covering his own hands on his release. Those hazel eyes looked at him expectantly as if asking _‘what would you like now?’_

  
A mischievous smile reached his lips as he slowly stroked his already hardened flesh and he gave his next command.

  
“Let me see you ready yourself for me.”

  
The blonde turned around and positioned himself on hands and knees with his round bottom facing him and lowered his upper body to the floor. Round cheeks were up in the air as hand came up to part them and reveal the twitching hole. The fingers of one of the hands spread open holding the mounds apart while the fingers of the other hand still covered in the boy’s own cum began to tease the tight ring of muscle.

  
One slick finger ran around the little pucker a couple times before slowly pushing in all the way to the knuckle. The finger pumped in and out while its owner moaned vulgarly, it was soon joined by a second finger and this time the boy took some time to adjust before continuing to fuck himself. By the time the third finger was in a small puddle of saliva was forming on the floor right next to the boy’s mouth as the panting and moaning increased.

  
He watched the tight ring of flesh twitch obscenely around the three fingers pumping fast in and out of it as the boy neared his climax.

  
“Enough” he said halting all movement from his naughty entertainer.

  
He beckoned the boy toward himself and guided the smaller body onto his lap to straddle him. As the lithe body descended, slowly impaling himself on the big cock, whimpers of delight at being filled up made him harden even more. When he was completely sheathed into the hot tight cavern those fiery hazel eyes set upon his and fisting that beckoning blonde hair he pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss as the smaller body lifted itself slightly to fall back down again. He explored every inch or that sweet mouth while Akihito rode him fast and hard like his life depended on it, it was as if the photographer wanted to have him as deep into himself as humanly possible and he delighted in the feeling.

  
The way they devoured each other’s mouths prevented the moans and whimpers of pleasure from escaping into the air but he knew the other was enjoying himself as much as he was. He lost track of how long the boy was on top of him. At some point he stood up from his chair, those lean legs wrapped around his waist immediately not wanting to let go of his cock inside his ass. He moved to his oak desk holding the boy to himself with his arms under the others bottom as the blonde used his shoulders as leverage to pull himself up and continue to fuck himself into the flesh currently inside him.

  
When he reached the desk he maneuvered the Akihito so he could use one of his hands to clear it of the documents atop it in one swift motion. Still inside Takaba he laid the blonde on the wooden surface and began pumping into him furiously. His eyes traveled from the hazel ones to the pink glistening mouth, to the hard nubs of the boys nipples, to the boy’s own bobbing cock and finally set on the vision of his cock appearing and disappearing into the small ring of muscle between perfectly rounded cheeks. _‘Ah, this is sinfully heavenly.’_ He thought as he came while watching himself sink deeply into the tight ass filling it with his release before pulling the photographer for one last kiss.

****VF****

  
Kirishima Kei woke up gasping on his bead. He was sweaty and his lower body felt wet, upon further inspection he realized his underwear was wet with come – lots of it.

  
He had not had a wet dream since he was fifteen and to have one about his boss’ lover was absolutely crazy, not to mention dangerous. He supposed he had accidentally seen them go at it or heard them fucking one too many times for his mind to be playing this sick joke on him. Although, he had to admit that the boy did look very enticing during sex, which said something about his previously unchallenged heterosexuality. He decided to take a couple of days off to calm himself down and keep himself from temptation long enough to get his self control back.

  
After calling his boss and informing him of his “illness” and need to rest he took a shower and went back to bed sure that his five assistants could manage his work for the next two days.

  
On day two of his sick leave a certain young blonde knocked on his door with rice porridge and a bunch of medicine for him. He practically had to shoo him away as the blonde intended to nurse him back to health. The proximity of the hazel eyed blonde brought back memories of his dream and he briefly considered taking another day off, that is until he learned the reason for the blonde’s presence in his apartment.

  
Apparently Akihito wanted him to get better as soon as possible so he could go back to work, it seems just that morning Asami-sama had shot one of his assistants for making one too many mistakes and the other four feared for their lives. Which prompted them to go begging to Suoh, who went to talk to Akihito about foods that speed recovery? _‘Great, not only do I have a raging boner –thank God I’m wearing a loose robe over my pajamas and not my form fitting slacks - but I have to find a replacement for one of my assistants and this boy won’t go away until I agree to go back to work tomorrow.’_

  
The next day he showed up to work as usual. He was waiting in the limo with Suoh with a faraway look when the bodyguard asked him a question.

“So, what were you sick with that kept you from work for two whole days?”

  
“I needed to get something out of my system before it got me killed.” Was the simple reply.

  
“You too eh?”

  
A look passed between them and they knew they were referring to the same

“illness.”

  
“Really? It happened to you too?” asked Kirishima to the stone-faced bodyguard.

  
“Kei, why the hell do you think I took a week long sudden vacation last week? The soundproofing in this limo is not good enough for that level of volume.”

  
“We are going to get killed this way.”

  
“Yeap”


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limo fun with an audinece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short extra for all of you who asked for a bit of a continuation. I do hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series

**Between My Knees - Omake**

It was late at night and the private underground parking at Sion Corporate offices was empty and quiet, except for the rocking of the expensive black limo, the moans of a young blond man and the grunts of the man behind him.

The young blond had his hands flat on the hood of the vehicle, his pants and underwear around his ankles, and his left knee on the bumper as he was bent forward to help steady himself from the powerful thrusts he was receiving. The boy was a panting, moaning mess, as the larger body pressed him down onto the cold surface, each push into him driving him closer to the edge.

When a large hand made its way under his body and took hold of his leaking, hard erection, the boy almost lost it and a needy cry tore out of him. The hand tightened around him and began to pump insistently, slow at first, then increasing in speed until he could no longer resist the pleasure and let himself go with another cry. The hood of the vehicle showed the evidence of his release as he slowly separated from it.

He was sitting on the hood now, his legs spread open and the larger man entered him once more. Slender arms held on to wide strong shoulders and lips met in a passionate kiss that left them both short of breath but wanting more. The larger man drove into him hard and fast as they kissed again, his hand bunched on the soft blond hair pulling at the golden strands a bit and at the same time preventing the young blond from moving away from the probing tongue. A second hand teased and pinched the rosy buds on the young man's chest moving from one to the other. The man kissed his way to the boy's neck and sucked at its base to mark it as his, before biting it slightly. A shiver of pleasure ran up the young blonds' spine and made him whimper in need.

The man's eyes took in the expressions crossing that beautiful face as he licked, sucked and bit the rosy mounds.

"More"

Said the young blonde when the hand surrounded his hard cock again, but did not move at the same time the man stopped his trusting. The man smiled a mischievous grin and looked him in the eyes.

"You want more? Beg then, beg me to give you more. Beg me to fuck you hard."

"Please"

"Say it!"

"Please… agh" the hand tightened around the blond again. "Agh… please, fuck me… hard, deep. I need it. Please… move."

"fufufu, I knew you would be a good boy and beg for it."

"Ahh, yes… yes more!"

The man began to pound into the tight hot softness and pumped the boy's cock. He kissed the swollen lips and a large hand seemed to go everywhere on the young blonds body. The larger man held the weight of the young blond and carried him to the driver's door still inside him. He lowered the lithe body to the floor and let him stand before the open door.

The older man took off his tie and through the open window and tied the lender wrists to the steering wheel. The furious pounding closed the door and the young blonde ended up with his upper body inside the vehicle as the older man continued to fuck him mercilessly. They were both close to the edge now and the man reached around to stroke the youngster speeding his trusting leading them both to sweet release.

One word, a name, left his lips as he came inside the tight boy.

"Akihito"

****VF****

Suoh's eyes were still closed as he sat on the driver's seat of the limo as he came down from his orgasm. His softening cock was still in his hand as he let a sigh out. He was still breathing hard from his fantasy and his heart was pounding madly in his chest.

The smell of Durhill reached his and his eyes opened in panic. He looked outside of the limo and right there, leaning on the vehicle next to the driver's door was his boss, Asami Ryuichi. His heart began to pound faster as he felt fear for his life at being caught in such an action, masturbating on the job, inside Asami's limo. Perhaps his life could be saved, he only hoped he did not call his boss' lover's name out loud.  _'Did he hear? Did I say it out loud? God I hope he doesnt know.'_ He cleaned and tucked himself into his pants.

"So, Akihito?" Said his boss looking at him sternly.  _'Fuck! He knows, Asami-sama is going to kill me.' Thought Suoh._

"…" Suoh gulped under his boss' gaze, but words would not leave his fear tightened throat. He did not know what would happen to his life or what kind of punishment he would be subjected to for his great indiscretion.

"Take me home." Said his golden-eyed boss.

Suoh knew then it was just a way for the man to buy time to come up with a suitable punishment. He feared for his life and hoped that Asami would take into account the long years of faithful service and sort of friendship they shared.

Asami sat in the back of the limo as his bodyguard drove him to his condo. The blond bodyguard opened the door for his boss in front of the luxurious building. His knees still trembled a bit as the man stepped out of the driver seat and opened the door for his boss to step out.

Asami was still mad at him, he could tell. His boss did not look him on the face and stepped toward the building, before being too far from the limo he spoke to his bodyguard of many years without turning around.

"Suoh, how long has it been since you took a vacation?"

"Well, Asami-sama, Sir. I've… never… taken one."

"You are taking one now, a week at the least."

"Asami-sama, there is no need to..." Asami cuts him off mid sentence

"A vacation to cool your head or a bullet to the knee after I cut your balls off, Suoh, your choice."

"See you next week boss..."

"This will not happen again Suoh or I will do to you all the things I've been thinking about on the ride here."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

He drove away after making sure his boss was safely inside his building. Asami had forgiven him somehow, but he had to make sure this never happened again or his life would be forfeited. He briefly thought if the use of earplugs would help his situation. For a soundproofed vehicle, this limo was not enough for Takaba Akihito's cries of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I thought you might enjoy knowing what happened to Suoh with his "illness" and sudden vacation as well as a bit of Asami's reaction to his bodyguard's secret desires.
> 
> Haha poor Suoh, Asami was there the whole time just waiting for him to be done with his "business," that man is just too silent...
> 
> Leave me your opinion before you leave.
> 
> Also, AO3 had been posting my chapters for all my fics without italics for thought proccess and flashbacks and I just realized it because they did show up on the preview and when I pasted the text but not on the fic itself which may have confused some people when I did flashbacks. I found a way to fix it so I am working on putting the Italics and bold letters in all my fics.
> 
> I am working on Ride the Wind chapter 7 and My Fault chapter 4. I will be doing some editing and chapter adjustments to My fault to fix some story timeline issues. I will also separate chapters 1 and 2 on AO3 so it matches the chapters in and makes things a bit more clear.
> 
> Setsuna.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> I thought this would be a fun way to mess with Kirishima since he was to witness Asami and Aki’s expressions of “affection” so often, seriously there is only so long a person can ignore that kind of thing before it does something to them. You have no idea how much fun I had writing this… I do hope you liked it. 
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely and awesome Ashida who has been kind enough not only to go over my older stuff so the mistakes can be fixed but agreed to go over my new work and beta it. Ashida also suggested I post my work here so I am giving it a try.


End file.
